


Find Comfort In His Words

by just_plain_fanfics



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Panic Attacks, Tumblr request, accidental confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 21:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_plain_fanfics/pseuds/just_plain_fanfics
Summary: Keith is feeling down after the paladin blog, and is comforted by Lance.based on a request on tumblr: "Could you do one where keith has a panic attack when he's on the observation deck and lance was walking by and comforts him, long story short they're huddling together on the floor keith "accidentally" say I love you and tries to backtrack but lance is already kissing him"





	Find Comfort In His Words

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you guys enjoy this request! 
> 
> school has been a nightmare so it took me longer than i would have liked ://

Keith likes to wander at night. Walking slowly through the quiet castle halls, it's nice. Sometimes he can think about the day, be alone with his thoughts, and sometimes he can just tone it all out and forget. That's how he finds himself here, at the observation deck, at approximately ten at night. Not that this is an unusual thing to happen, in fact Keith likes coming to the observation deck almost as much as he likes the training deck, but tonight it's different. 

Tonight is not as peaceful and calm as the other nights usually are. Sitting by one of the pillars on the observation deck, Keith shivers. Earlier today they did the so called "paladin vlogs" Allura had suggested, and it was way to much talking for Keith's liking. The memories it brought up, the things he had to talk about... Keith cringes in on himself. It was awful. And he had cried, even though he promised himself he wouldn't cry, he still ended up running out of there and collapsing here. He didn't go to dinner, either. 

His mother. He had to talk about her, of course, that's just how his luck goes. The same mother that abandoned him back on earth, a nameless faceless and a faceless name. Just a title, and a blurry memory of a knife pushed into his toddler hands while someone else calls his name. Keith feels like someone is strangling him, but he can't stop the memories from creeping back in. His trust issues. The way he is, the way that stops him from making friends, or keeping them. 

Briefly, Keith wonders how long it will be before the others leave him too. No! A wave of panic lurches through him, and he falls forwards panting. He doesn't want that. He doesn't want them to leave, not all the friends he's made out here. Not Shiro, he can't lose the brother he's lost once already, not again. Not Pidge, the equally awkward friend Keith has out here in space, not Hunk, the friendly and upbeat guy that Keith feels so comfortable around. Definitely not Lance, with his sparkling eyes and bright personality, the type that lights up a room when he walks in. The boy that never fails to make him smile, Lance, who brings the sun with him wherever he goes. No. Keith really doesn't want to lose them. 

Remembering these events, these thoughts and the feelings they bring, it makes Keith's stomach lurch, an icy cold feeling gripping his mind. A paralyzing feeling overwhelms him and Keith feels sick, so sick. He sucks in a breath, only to realize that he can't, he can't, he can't get to the air. Something is there, stopping his breath, making it come in shorter bursts. Keith's chest heaves, his eyes stinging with salty tears. It's too much, he can't focus on any single thought, everything is too mixed up in his mind. 

He's gripping his jacket, he should know this, but he can't feel his fingers at this point. Shaking, he tries to breath, he really does, but Keith just can't manage to calm down. Thinking about how he can't breathe only serves to make him panic further, eyes going wide with panic. A voice pulls him out of it slightly, a smooth and floaty sound in his ears. 

Slowly, Keith regains his focus, finally placing the voice that's murmuring soothing words to him. It's Lance. Fuck. Keith tries to push himself away, but he only succeeds in moving his arm around limply. Lance moves closer, and somehow Keith registers him asking if he can touch. Besides all better judgement, he nods his head in a jerky manner. 

Lance moves closer, pulling Keith towards him, almost into his lap. He shushes him, soft cooing noises to calm Keith. Eventually Keith calms down, his sniffles subsiding, leaving him exhausted. Slumping against Lance's chest, Keith sighs. Great. Now he has to face Lance. Pushing away slightly, Keith turns to peer at Lance from the corner of his eye. 

"I'm sorry." Predictably, the first words out of his mouth are an apology. Apparently it wasn't very expected by Lance, as the poor boy looks shocked, almost at a loss for words until he snaps out of it in a rush to comfort Keith. 

"No, no, no! Don't apologize! Are- are you okay?" There's something hidden in Lance's eyes, a weird emotion, unrecognizable. His brow is creased, lines of worry showing up on his forehead. Keith wonders if those lines are just the type of thing Lance with all his face products is trying to avoid. And now Keith is causing them. He frowns, tears building up in his eyes again. 

"I- I'm fine." Keith already feels the disbelieving glare of Lance's gaze on him, but he still refuses to meet his eyes. Lance sighs, reaching out to Keith again, slowly wrapping his arm around his shoulders, giving Keith plenty of time to push him away. Keith doesn't. 

"That was a stupid answer to an even stupider question. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Lance's voice turns soft at the second question, and Keith feels his heart flutter in his chest. Ignoring the heat rising in his cheeks, Keith starts to shake his head before he thinks better of it. 

"J-just, stay." 

Lance nods, wrapping his arms tighter around Keith, shifting slightly so he's in a position to better cradle Keith. Keith sighs, he doesn't have the energy to complain. Not that he's sure he would want to, he likes the secure feeling of being held by Lance. And then Lance is saying something, and Keith forces himself to listen. 

"I'm not sure what happened, but I can promise that no matter what it is, I'll always be there for you." Lance's face is open and earnest, and Keith swallows thickly. He feels the pressure, the tears building up in his eyes, but he refuses to cry again. Instead he nods stiffly, looking down at the floor. 

"Thank you." Lance smiles, whispering an 'of course', and giving Keith one of his bashful smiles. 

 

Huddled together on the observatory floor, Keith lets his tough demeanor drop. He loves this, moments where he can relax and let the tension ease away, where he doesn't need to worry about a thing. Lance makes him feel like that, completely at ease and open. 

A soft sigh escapes him, and without thinking Keith lays his head to rest on Lance's shoulder. For a moment he wonders if he messed up, but Lance only pulls him closer with an arm wrapped around Keith's side. A shy smile graces Keith's lips as he looks up at Lance. He's so far gone for this boy. Maybe that's why, in the midst of the warm moment, those three little words slip out. 

"I love you." 

He tries to backtrack quickly, tries to take the words back to where they came from, but he doesn't have time to say a word before soft lips are pressed against his own. Keith melts. He kisses Lance back, the taste of desperation hot on his tongue, eyes closed shut, letting himself fall. Lance is pulling away soon though, and Keith realizing he probably needs to breath. He slowly opens his eyes as they pull apart, looking up at Lance with a wonder struck expression. 

"I love you too." With Lance's words, Keith's heart sings, a slow smile creeping over his face. Maybe things aren't as bad as they seem.


End file.
